Touchdown al Corazón
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una historia corta de un jugador de fútbol americano, quien enamorado juega dando lo mejor de si mismo. Ella siempre esta ahí, a la distancia dándole sus sonrisas, será solo por ser la mejor amiga de su hermano o habrá algo más. Pero ella se va cuando esta cerca, ella no lo ama y ni siquiera lo ve atractivo, pero que más da, para él ella es su estrella guia, su sonrisa lo dice todo
1. La chica

**FIC**

 **Touch Down Al Corazón**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Reto Lectora Soñadora**

 _Vivimos realidades que no esperábamos, dejamos en espera sueños que no llevamos a la realidad. Dejamos para mañana una oportunidad que era del día de ayer y simplemente esperamos que nos caiga del cielo, el éxito, la gloria y la paz. Pero no hacemos nada, cuando se trata de amor._

Una joven lectora me pidió escribir una historia, y otras muchas han sido escritas gracias al apoyo desinteresado de chicas que quieren continuar leyendo para imaginar, al conversar conmigo, al hacerme sentir que puedo concederle algo de lo que sueña. Muchas personas me dicen, termina un fic, pero cuantas realmente ayudan a que se logre uno. Cuantas realmente comentan cada que leen animando a que continúen escribiendo, así es como muchas escritoras han abandonado la posibilidad, dejando a quienes leen, la tarea de seguir… soñando.

No pedimos que escribas, pedimos que hagas algo por tus sueños y al hacerlo, todo, totalmente todo, funciona como un ciclo que avanza gracias al poder llevar acabo aquello que deseabas en el fondo de tu corazón y que no le hacía daño a nadie, por el contrario, le hace bien a la humanidad.

"Te deseo que tu tesis, la termines exitosamente mi bella amiga lectora."

"Deseo de corazón que encuentres un equipo para continuar escribiendo, mi valiosa amiga escritora"

"Anhelo con mi sincero aprecio abrazarte algún día, amiga mía"

 ** _Touch Down Al Corazón_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

El amor no se sabía cuándo había nacido, solo se sentía y no lo había reconocido, hasta aquella noche que ella estaba triste y la joven que le coqueteaba desde hace meses, por fin se había acercado a él, provocando en la chiquilla rubia, que bebiera de más. No se ponía alegre, como muchas chicas al beber, esta vez estaba triste, derrotada, y al notarlo se separaba de la exuberante porrista que deseaba pasar la noche más emocionante de su vida con el jugador estrella de la mejor universidad de Chicago.

Por fin ella lo explicaba todo, y él al escucharla se sentía en el cielo. Porque hasta ahora sabía que ambos se querían, por qué.

 ** _Seis meses antes…_**

Albert iría a la Universidad de Chicago, fue seleccionado para una beca completa con el deporte que desempeñaba desde que estaba en sus estudios básicos. La mejor amiga de su hermano, Candy una chica que siempre lo observaba a la distancia, le provocaba dar su mejor esfuerzo, era una pequeña dinámica, llena de alegría y muy estudiosa. Ella siempre lo miraba sentada desde las gradas, no había partido que no fuera, acompañada siempre de su mejor amigo, Anthony. Casualmente el único hermano de la super estrella de futbol americano, él era tranquilo, no jugaba ningún deporte, le gustaba la astronomía, la biología, ciencias de la salud y por mucho tiempo parecía que sería el futuro doctor de la familia, al estar con su amiga Candy, el daba información que obtenía de ella o que ambos deseaban.

Anthony era menor que su hermano por dos años, su valioso hermano se iba a la Universidad becado con buenos promedios. Mientras que Anthony todavía cursaba la preparatoria junto a Candy, aun así, cada partido ambos estaban en las gradas, no faltaban, siempre apoyándolo aún la distancia de sus colegios, ambos estaban gritando y apoyando a Albert Andrew, el mariscal de campo. El quarterback era el jugador más popular, de la liga universitaria. No solo por dar los mejores pases a través de sus valioso brazos largos y certeros, sino por esa agilidad para correr con el balón cuando menos lo esperaban dando en muchas ocasiones los más sorpresivos touch down.

Candy era su fan número uno, nadie lo sabía, solo ella guardaba en su habitación fotos, recortes y todo cuanto fuera de Albert, era alto, muy alto, era fuerte, muy fuerte, era atractivo, demasiado para su propio bien y sobre todo… era mayor que ella. Pero, aun así, era soñar todas las ocasiones que podía, en una mirada directa, en una sonrisa, en algo que le daba a ella una razón de pasarse varios días, volando en su interior imaginándolo cerca, que la fuera a dejar a su casa, que salieran juntos a caminar. Pero no, el único que estaba con ella, era su hermano, Anthony, quien fungía como su mejor amigo, estaban en clases juntos, estudiaban de manera grupal, y aunque no había una atracción, reconocía el parecido que había entre ambos hermanos.

\- Candy, habrá juego y ¿adivina quién va a ir?

\- Tu amigo Archie.

\- No, la chica más hermosa de toda la preparatoria.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Anthony, mereces algo mejor que ella.

\- Candy, nunca lo entiendes, ella es… la chica de mis sueños, siendo mi mejor amiga, querrías lo mejor para mí, y ella lo es, Candy, lo es.

\- Tienes razón, y la llevará su hermano o su novio.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Vamos Anthony, es su novio, esta todo el tiempo con ella, no se separa de su lado, es un hecho que hay algo entre ellos.

\- Lo mismo pensarían de nosotros y no es así. Tu eres la mejor amiga de toda mi vida, y no por eso, estamos destinados a ser pareja. Ella es mi chica ideal, lo sabes.

\- Si. Por supuesto que lo sé. Investigaré con quien irá, y por supuesto que no faltaremos al partido de tu hermano, estoy segura de que será grandioso.

\- Ah sí, ya no es sorpresa. El siempre gana. Comentaba sin mucho ánimo Anthony al saber que Albert era ante los ojos de Candy, el hombre más genial del mundo, pero no quería que su hermano lo supiera, imaginarse a Candy con él, era como que también eso le robara, no solo ser el triunfador, ahora también el pretendiente de su mejor amiga, eso nunca. Candy le respondía sacándolo de sus pensamientos,

\- No siempre, pero da su mejor esfuerzo, además… ¡Es tu hermano!

\- Si, y no vamos a faltar, ya lo sé.

Candy sabía que Anthony no le decía nada a su hermano de que ella lo admiraba, y se lo agradecía, no quería que Albert sintiera que era una chiquilla fanática enamoradiza como todas las demás chicas que estaban tras él. Así que siempre se mantenía a distancia. Pero cerca de su hermano, ella siempre podía estar enterada de todo, en cuanto su madre mencionará una llamada, un comentario, algo sobre él. Ella lo escuchaba, estaba al pendiente de su calendario de juegos y sabía contra quienes iban y donde se llevaría a cabo el partido. Gracias a la madre de Anthony, en ocasiones los acompañaba y podían ir a los partidos lejos de casa. Quedándose en la misma habitación que ella. Y siendo amiga de… Anthony.

Para Albert ser el mariscal de campo no era su única meta, aunque estaba siempre en el ojo de los coach de mayor rango. Estudiaba y no bajaba sus calificaciones, se desempeñaba en administración de negocios internacionales, ya que su padre había dejado todo en sus y cuando se graduara tendría que tomar las responsabilidades de ser el hijo mayor, sin embargo, actualmente, su madre tenía ese trabajo con varios administradores y ella era quien fungía en la toma de decisiones, con el hombre que era su mano derecha, el señor Johnson, al cual le debían la tranquilidad después del triste fallecimiento de su padre.

Solo había algo más que lo motivaba que ver a su madre apoyándolo y era ella, la pequeña niña pecosa que iba todos los días a casa, primero la veía como una hermanita a la cual proteger junto a su hermano Anthony, después ella crecía siendo la más veloz en las carreras de velocidad y superando a todas las chicas de su edad, aun siendo la más bajita y delicada, tenía un encanto singular, sus pecas y su sonrisa, le fascinaba cada que le tocaba verla en casa, estudiando junto a su hermano.

Ahora ya era una señorita, se maquillaba y se le escondían sus pecas, su cuerpo se había desarrollado donde más atractiva se podía ver, parecía haber entrado a una computadora de belleza y que seleccionaran de ella, los mejores atributos, aun con todas las porristas, Candy era la chica que hacía que todo tomara vuelo, incluyéndolo a él. Pues solo verla en las gradas le daba la seguridad de que, si perdía, la vería triste, pero si ganaba, saltaría, gritaría y lo miraría como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con ese mirar verde y brillante, como si le gustara, como si hubiera una conexión entre ambos, cuando coincidían al verse.

No podía acercarse a ella, pues su hermano se sentía menos por todavía ser menor y no ser el popular de la preparatoria, por el contrario, era estudioso y aun no se desarrollaba por completo, tenía su cuerpo aun sin estirarse y sabía que pronto lo haría, pero los frenos dentales, el corte de cabello descuidado y esa forma de estar soñando todo el tiempo, en vez de ingresar a algún equipo deportivo, hacer algo para que la chica que le llamaba la atención le hiciera caso.

\- Mamá deberías hablar con Anthony, que ingresara algún equipo, aunque no fuera americano, podría jugar cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a formar parte de un equipo y se desarrollara más.

\- Lo he intentado, pero tendré que hablar con Candy, ella está en el equipo de atletismo y tu hermano se quedó en el ajedrez.

\- ¡No me digas eso! Dile a Candy que se lo lleve a atletismo, estoy seguro de que lo convencerá.

\- Hablare con ella. Gracias por preocuparte por él, Candy saldrá dos semanas a las olimpiadas juveniles. Creo que Anthony no podrá ir con ella, hablaré con él y lo tratare de convencer.

\- ¡Suerte!

Albert cortaba la llamada y buscaba las olimpiadas juveniles de atletismo, quería estar al pendiente de ella, si iba a correr, él quería estar en las gradas, como ella lo hacía en sus partidos. Quería apoyarla, pero no podía ir con facilidad a todos lados, sin encontrarse con chicas o con compañeros que deseaban conversar con él o tomarse una selfie, o mil cosas que siempre le aparecían cuando deseaba hacer algo por su cuenta. Tendría que ser muy listo.

Anthony por su parte preparaba su salida al partido para el fin de semana, su super chica iría con su hermano y ese engreído que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Katy era una chica delgada, de rostro esculpido, maquillaje impecable y siempre llamaba la atención de los chicos que la rodeaban, era la más popular de la preparatoria y estaba saliendo con el chico popular de un año mayor que ella, harían una obra estudiantil y ahora estudiaban sus papeles continuamente reuniéndose en la cafetería o cada que salían de clases p en horas libres. El joven Terrance Grandchester lucía atractivo para todas, no era el mejor jugador, pero tenía un cuerpo atlético, pertenecía al grupo de teatro, al de debates y en sus ratos libres su pasatiempo era la equitación. Donde sus padres poseían caballerizas rentadas particulares para sus corceles. Aunque ahora estaba con Katy, había una chica que le robo el corazón desde que entró a la preparatoria, pero esta chica era una nerd que no lo miraba, siempre estaba enterrada en sus libros y jugaba atletismo, mostrando unas piernas veloces y estéticas.

Si tan solo pudiera hablarle, acercarse a ella, pero la chica no se despegaba del rubio que parecía su sombra y posiblemente su novio. Llegaban juntos, comían juntos, salían juntos. No los había visto besarse o abrazarse, pero se enfurecía de solo imaginarlo que se escondieran para hacerlo, así en muchas ocasiones los vigilaba a distancia, pero no daban muestras de nada.

El partido llegaba y al verla en las gradas, él sonreía. Estaba ahí, como siempre, puntual. Su radiante sonrisa, su brillante mirada, y la emoción que le trasmitía cada que lo observaba a la distancia. Las primeras dos partes el partido se había puesto reñido, lo habían tacleado de manera continua y estaba bastante incomodo, pues al regresar a la banca, notaba su sufrimiento y eso le hacía sentir mal, la quería con una sonrisa, como la había visto al llegar. El coach estaba enfadado, no estaban cubriéndolo bien y eso era notorio, el equipo requería un estirón de orejas y el igual, porque su pequeña no iba a terminar triste esa tarde, viniendo desde lejos a verlo ganar. Incomodo, tomaba la decisión y si no lo cubrían él se volvería más ágil, pero definitivamente tenían que anotar.

Al salir y girar a verla, otra vez estaba su sonrisa, animándolo para que lo diera todo, y eso haría. La patada inicial se daba y el corría hasta ir por el balón, quedando en la mejor posición, entraba el otro equipo defensivo y volvía a tocar otra vez el. Ahí estaba la jugada perfecta, si no estaba seguro de que tomaran el balón, mejor sería llevarlo hasta anotar. Y se iba saltando con sus largas piernas, con toda la velocidad como ella lo era, su pequeña veloz, ahí estaba el para alcanzarla. Ahora iría por todo, llegaba haciendo touch down y caían tras él varios en el intento de alcanzarlo, saltaban varios pañuelos y castigos. Pero el logro lo alentaba, de inmediato lo revisaban y al girar a verla su rostro era de preocupación, estaba triste por él, si debía ser por él, porque habían anotado, pero le habían caído encima.

Se levantaba de la camilla, sobándose los golpes, dando movimiento de si mismo y al hacer una mirada de reojo, ahí estaba tomándose ambas manos, y sonriendo como siempre. Eso era lo que necesitaba, verla sonreír.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **RETO LECTORA SOÑADORA**_

 ** _HISTORIAS DE ALBERT Y CANDY_**

 _ **Historia creada sin fines de lucro, fic reto Julio 2018, deseando sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Los Chicos

**FIC**

 **Touch Down Al Corazón**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Reto Lectora Soñadora**

La madre de Candy trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, ella era cajera y propietaria en un restaurant estudiantil cerca del centro donde había paseantes de la Universidad y de la preparatoria. Por tal motivo era algo que mantenía al negocio a flote y con ello, el pequeño negocio ya se estaba expandiendo para dar mejor servicio. Candy llegaba seria, meditaba que lo habían golpeado y ella se entristecía, su madre le daba un chocolate con leche, al ver que no sonreía y comentaba

\- Lo mejor será que dejes de ir a ver esos partidos tan… violentos.

\- No mamá, eso no podría hacerlo, es el hermano de Anthony, además, ganó.

\- Hablando de tu amigo, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

\- La chica que le gusta… fue a ver el partido, acompañada del tipo que posiblemente será su novio. Anthony se fue a seguirla para saber si lo eran o no.

\- ¿Y por eso estas triste? ¿Te gusta Anthony?

\- Claro que no. Me gusta otro chico, pero no quiero que se entere, quiero concentrarme, y… posiblemente en estas olimpiadas, gane mi beca para la Universidad.

\- Me daría mucho gusto. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

\- No, será fuera de la ciudad, estaré dos semanas viajando con el equipo de atletismo.

\- Si, ya firmé el permiso. Por favor… quiero que me llames todas las noches, no quiero ni una sola que lo olvides.

\- ¡Lo haré!

Candy se iba a su casa, a lo lejos observaba al novio de la chica de Anthony, pero estaba solo. Posiblemente Anthony estaría con ella. Ojalá y se diera la oportunidad de conocerla, era una mujer muy egocéntrica, solo interesaba su aspecto y se notaba la vanidad exagerada. No era lo mejor para Anthony, pero tenía que desengañarse solo, no podía hacer nada.

\- ¡Hola, Candy!

\- Hola… ¿Sabes mi nombre?

\- Si, ahora que veo que… no estas con tu…

-Amigo. Terminaba Candy al ver lo que iba a decir el novio de Katy. Lo que la inquietaba, era saber qué hacía ahí. A caso Tony le había ganado a su novia y este pensaba vengarse o porque motivo sabía su nombre.

\- Te he visto varias veces en la escuela y… tendremos una obra.

\- Si está anunciada en todas partes.

\- Me gustaría… que fueras y… dedicarte mi actuación.

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias. Si pensaba ir, el profesor de artes nos dará diez puntos si asistimos a ver la obra.

\- Me alegro, quería resérvate un asiento al frente.

\- Muchas gracias. Sabes, ya se me hizo tarde y tengo algunas tareas, disculpa que no pueda continuar conversando.

\- ¿Me permites acompañarte? no veo que venga tu… amigo.

\- Como quieras. Vivo muy lejos, además me voy en autobús.

\- Con mayor razón debo acompañarte, no sería bueno que, alguien te molestara.

\- Gracias.

Candy lo escuchaba y era muy agradable, comentaba lo que hacía y las clases particulares que tenía, como le gustaba la actuación, además iría a la universidad para continuar con doble carrera, una de administración y otra de artes y actuación. Ya que sus padres no le permitían estudiar solo esta última, debido a que era una carrera muy difícil y dependía mucho de los contactos, del aspecto físico y el desempeño.

\- ¿Qué estudiarás, Candy?

\- Medicina. Seré médico.

Candy no contaba mucho de ella, solo lo escuchaba y él deseaba agradarle, que todo lo que pudiera convencerla de ser su amiga, para poder acercarse y conquistarla. Al bajar del autobús, Albert había ido a su casa a dejar algunas cosas y la vio caminado con él, no era Anthony era un chico diferente de cabello obscuro. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió un incómodo dolor de celos al ver como el reía acercándose a ella, bromeaba muy cerca del rostro de su pequeña. Así se acercaba, casi como imán sin detenerse hasta saludarla.

\- ¡Hola, Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

Como nunca, Albert se acercaba y la saludaba de beso en la mejilla y al pasar su brazo en sus hombros, la separaba de su acompañante.

\- ¿Por qué no viene contigo, Anthony?

\- Tuvo que ir a otro lugar… te presento a un compañero de la preparatoria, él está en un grado mayor, es Terry Grandchester. Él es Albert Andrew, el hermano de mi amigo.

\- Mucho gusto. La seriedad y la mirada por el brazo que pasaba por los hombros de Candy, hacían una mirada con evidente molestia. Pero Albert al notarlo, la unía más a él y agregaba,

\- El gusto es mío. Candy pasará a saludar a mi madre, te está esperando en casa. Luego la llevaré a su casa. Gracias por acompañarla.

Candy estaba atónita, Albert la tenía abrazada y estaba ajustándola a su cuerpo, su corazón se agitaba como tambor y se quedaba muda ante la acción, sin poder entender bien, algo de la madre de Albert.

\- Nos vemos Terry. Gracias por acompañarme. Albert la llevaba rumbo a su casa, sin dejar de ver al joven que estaba siguiendo también con la mirada en Candy. Entraba a su casa y trataba de recobrar la cordura, preguntando por su madre.

\- Lo siento, Candy. Mi madre no está, solo que se me hizo muy mal ese hombre que te acompañaba parece una mala influencia. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias, Albert. Me encontró cuando salía del restaurant de mi mamá y quiso acompañarme, hablo algo de su obra en el teatro, le dije que asistiría, pero olvide que estaré en las olimpiadas de atletismo, no podré asistir.

\- ¿Olimpiadas? ¿Irá Anthony?

\- No. Iré en el autobús con el equipo. Serán dos semanas, estaremos en varios estadios y espero llegar a la final.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás. Sabes, no faltas a mis juegos, debería ir también a verte correr.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres ir?

\- Me gustaría, si no te importa.

\- No, claro que no, al contrario, me gustaría mucho, pero… estarás en partidos.

\- Bueno, pero sin ti, en esos partidos. Así que iré cuando este libre. ¿Te parece?

\- Si.

Candy se sentía enorme, la estaba acompañando y todo por venir con Terry, había otras ocasiones en que pasaba sola, nunca la había acompañado a su casa, pensaba si ofrecerle algún té helado o limonada. Para decirle donde estaría participando en las olimpiadas, quería ir a verla. ¡Era genial!

\- ¿gustas pasar?

\- ¿No sería incorrecto? Estas sola y…

\- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, no es incorrecto, pasa te daré té helado o limonada, luego te pasare el calendario de participación de las olimpiadas, para cuando te encuentres libre y… quieras ir.

Sentado en el sofá, tomaba te, ella apuntaba su calendario de participación y los estadios donde estaría corriendo. Los horarios y meditaba que durante dos semanas no estaría en sus partidos y él lo había mencionado, si le importaba, si sabía que asistía.

\- Aquí tienes. ¿gustas un sándwich?

\- Debes estar cansada, además tengo que regresar a la universidad.

\- Si, lo siento. Te he quitado mucho tiempo.

\- Claro que no, me preocupa que Anthony no haya estado contigo, me gustaría que ingresara a un equipo deportivo, eso lo haría sentirse mejor.

\- Hablaré con él, espero convencerlo, aunque es muy bueno en ajedrez.

\- Si lo sé, hemos jugado en casa.

\- Pero siempre le ganas.

\- ¿Él te lo dijo?

\- Si, deberías dejarte perder en alguna ocasión, eso le levantaría el ánimo, cree que jamás te superará o te… alcanzará.

\- Gracias por decírmelo, la realidad quería que fuera el mejor y por eso se lo ponía muy difícil, ya sabes, si me vence, puede vencer a otros.

\- No lo había visto desde ese ángulo, tienes razón.

\- ¿Ya sabes que estudiaras, Candy?

\- Medicina, estaremos cerca. Iré a la Universidad en el centro.

\- Es una carrera muy difícil y muy entregada, pero te aseguro que lo lograras y que estaremos muy cerca.

Candy se ruborizaba, le había dicho que estarían muy cerca en un tono que para ella tenía mucho significado, pero era por hacerse ilusiones, pues se notaba que él solo la veía como la amiga de su hermano.

En el trayecto a la universidad, Albert manejaba preocupado, se había enfurecido demasiado y estaba tan cerca de ella que varias veces quiso haberla besado, podría asustarla con esa forma tan violenta que le presionaba el pecho, lograba contenerse al traer té helado, y luego los pequeños sándwiches que le había preparado, ya tenía todas las fechas y lugares de su olimpiada, pero no con su letra y con el conocimiento de que el iría a verla, no le había desagradado.

Para Candy era diferente, no podía dormir de la emoción, meditaba como su mano había estado en su hombro y la había ajustado hasta sentir su dureza en el costado de su cuerpo, era tan sexy, su olor a loción varonil y su sonrisa. Además, él sabía que ella iba a sus partidos y que si no iba en estas semanas era por las olimpiadas.

Lejos de ahí otra escena sucedía, una muy desagradable, por fin se había presentado con ella, Katy lo miraba como bicho raro, de una manera despectiva y sus palabras y la forma en la que lo había descrito, era humillante, jamás podría fijarse en un nerd horrible, chaparro y feo. Con frenos de caballo, que la única que lo toleraba era su amiga y porque no tenía más remedio.

El camino había sido largo, triste y meditativo. Anthony no era como Albert, no era como Candy, era él, así como fuera, pero era él.

Pasaron los días y su salida ya era pronto, despedirse de Anthony fue difícil, había estado deprimido, pero ella le dolía, saber todo lo que Katy había dicho era muy grosera, sin embargo, ella se lo había advertido, no tenía corazón ni sensibilidad.

\- Te voy a extrañar, Candy.

\- También yo, Anthony. Sabes para que no me eches mucho de menos, podrías intentar ingresar en algún deporte, así si no te aceptan, no lo sabré, pero si te aceptan en alguno de ellos, sería muy bonito regalo cuando regresara.

\- Bien. Lo hare, pero no te aseguro nada, esta semana me toca ir al ortodoncista, me harán las coberturas dentales.

\- Que bien, yo todavía tengo las mías, son buenas para dormir.

\- Si, te los quitaron hace mucho.

\- Pero ya debías quitártelos también, tienes unos dientes preciosos, y deberías lucir tu bella sonrisa.

\- ¡Candy! Tu siempre has sido muy considerada conmigo.

\- Anthony, eres muy atractivo y muy guapos, somos buenos amigos, pero eso no me hace ciega, esa chica es una tonta, verá que tener un amigo como tú, es lo mejor del mundo.

\- ¿lo mejor del mundo?

\- Por supuesto, ¿acaso me has visto con otro amigo? Eres el único y mi favorito.

\- También eres mi favorita, Candy.

Al subir al autobús, sentía tristeza, solo estaba Anthony, su madre estaría en el restaurante, y Albert en la Universidad, pero ahí estaba él, había llevado su valija y corría tras el autobús diciéndole adiós, le aseguraba que sería muy triste dos semanas sin ella y le creía, porque también serían dos semanas sin verlo.

\- ¡Gánales Candy!

Para Albert su dificultad se estaba incrementando, ahora tenía una porrista insistente, por más que se la intentaba quitar, continuaba siguiéndolo, ofreciendo comentarios candentes y provocándolo delante de sus compañeros, hasta que por fin en un suspiro de cansancio le decía,

\- Lo siento mucho, ya tengo a alguien y la amo.

El abucheo general de los compañeros, de las porristas y de quienes estaban ahí, fue suficiente para que con coraje Elisa se incomodara, ella estudiaba en la Universidad, se había hecho porrista para tener un novio grande, fuerte y sobre todo potente, estaba harta de los estúpidos que solo se estrenaban como hombres, no quería algo así deseaba un hombre maduro y a la vez jovial. Pero Albert era alguien que superaba todo eso, pues no solo era grande y atractivo, sino que además era muy guapo, su rostro, su mentalidad y su inteligencia, podía ser muy bien para ser su novio y presumirlo. Esa tarde se lo había jugado todo, y la había rechazado, no tenía novia, pero ahora decía tenerla, se había perdido algunas veces, pero no sabía con quién, ahora tenía que seguirlo más.

\- ¡Serás mío!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 ** _HISTORIAS DE ALBERT Y CANDY_**

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios, este reto es algo corto ojala lo termine pronto.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. El baile

**FIC**

 **Touch Down Al Corazón**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Reto Lectora Soñadora**

Llegaba al hotel donde se quedarían esa tarde, por la noche sería la presentación inicial de las olimpiadas de atletismo, tenía que estar concentrada, pero pensar en él la distraía, imaginaba que había estado abrazándola, ahora ese abrazo en su mente se hacía algo más, su mirada, su boca, sus grandes manos, todo en él la aturdía por completo.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡si!

\- Estas muy distraída, ¿qué te sucede?

\- Nada, solo que, es la primera vez que salgo de casa.

\- Todo estará bien, solo será la presentación y al finalizar comenzaran las carreras de hombres y luego la de mujeres.

\- Bien.

Anthony comentaba con su madre lo que Candy le había sugerido, se reía con ella, al querer darle la sorpresa.

\- Si mamá, tal vez si me aceptan en un equipo, tenga más donde distraerme y…

\- Será genial, ya había visto un equipo donde tu padre había practicado equitación, los lleve un tiempo a los dos, solo que era muy pequeño aun, pero podrías también intentar ingresar, ya montabas solo cuando eras niño, no creo que lo hayas olvidado.

\- ¿equitación? Había pensado en… beisbol

\- Puede ser ambas, no pierdes nada.

Para Albert escaparse esa tarde fue difícil, sería la inauguración de las olimpiadas y podía intentar acercarse a ella, posiblemente invitarla a tomar algo, Anthony no estaría y podían estar a solas. Pero al manejar la vio tras él, la seguía en su auto, esa porrista era realmente insistente, no podía llevarla hasta donde Candy, tenía que ver que se perdiera. El tráfico y el trayecto se había quedado en los semáforos anteriores, pero le había quitado mucho tiempo, ya debía haber terminado. Manejaba hasta el estadio y por fin llegaba, las siguientes competencias no iba a poder asistir, pero solo tenía esa noche.

Cuando por fin entraba la vio, estaba lista para correr, ya no tomaba asiento, se iba hasta al frente, para acercarse y verla ganar. Algunas personas lo reconocían, lo saludaban y él se trataba con sutileza de separar, llegaba hasta el frente cerca del equipo de la preparatoria, varios lo reconocieron, pero su mirada estaba en quien ya daba la vuelta de los quinientos metros.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sentía casi volar y todo lo que la rodeaba desaparecía, el ruido no era escuchado, estaba dando todo, tenía que lograr la beca. Muchas eran muy altas, pero ella no se confiaría, lo daría todo. Ya había participado en la de corta velocidad y había ganado un lugar, tiempo suficiente para recuperarse e intentar ganar esta de quinientos metros. Estaban los mejores coach universitarios ahí, debía aprovechar que la vieran, que notaran que estaba preparada para varias carreras. Su intensidad se incrementaba, el cansancio la agotaba, pero en las otras había quedado en segundo y en tercero, esta no sería así, debía quedar en primero.

Su último esfuerzo y notaba que estaba dándolo todo, el coach a un lado mencionaba que estaba loca, que había corrido dos carreras anteriores y esa era la más difícil y su tercera de la noche, al escucharlos, Albert se enfurecía, no había ganado las otras dos, pero incomodo se brincaba la vaya y le gritaba,

\- ¡Vamos Candy! ¡Tú puedes!

Las personas veían al joven que la alentaba, varios lo reconocieron y otros solo buscaban a quien estaba apoyando. Cuando llegó a la meta levantando los brazos y tratando de bajar la intensidad, siendo el primer lugar, el brincaba emocionado y ella trataba de recuperar el aliento, se fue hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos, la elevó al viento sorprendiéndola y lo vio a la cara, tan cerca…

\- ¡Albert!

\- Felicidades, eres una campeona, siempre lo has sido.

Ella sonreía débil, estaba agotada, el coach llegaba con su bote hidratante, él la bajaba y se retiraba de ella, para que pudiera recuperarse, varias personas lo observaban y las cámaras igual. Incomodo por saber que la porrista esa podía saber que fue a apoyar a Candy, se retiraba.

Candy estaba en la gloria, tres intentos y en este si lo había logrado, varios coach se acercaron para darle sus tarjetas. Estaba emocionada, pero para ella verlo ahí, fue lo mejor de todo.

Al salir rumbo al autobús, ella se rezagaba, lo había estado buscando y no lo encontraba, ya se debía haber ido. Pero para su sorpresa, él estaba en el pasillo, escondido donde nadie lo grababa y ahí en la poca luz, con una sonrisa, la felicitaba.

\- Tres carreras, eso no es bueno, solo deberías especializarte en una, de medicina ¿también escogerás tres? Es demasiado esfuerzo, podrías lastimarte.

\- Estaban todos los coach de atletismo, de las Universidades, vinieron a ver la inauguración, no podía perder la posibilidad, y en las otras perdí.

\- ¿Perdiste? No lo creo

\- Quede en segundo y tercero.

\- ¿Y eso es perder? Vamos Candy, eso es ganar. Fueron segundos de diferencia, no te esfuerces demasiado, podrías ser la paciente en vez de la doctora.

\- Tienes razón, no lo había pensado. Gracias por estar aquí, nunca pensé que… vendrías hasta el frente.

\- Y lo peor, nos grabaron. Albert bajaba el rostro lamentándose porque así se pondría en evidencia con la porrista loca. Pero Candy se asustaba, su rostro era de tristeza, no deseaba que lo grabaran junto a ella, él estaba escondido ahí para que no lo vieran y ahora lo habían grabado. Sin darse cuenta de que Candy lo había mal interpretado al ignorar sus pensamientos sobre la fanática tras él, trataba de recomponerse y preguntaba,

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

\- No, debo ir a descansar, el coach no está esperando. Gracias por haber venido, siento mucho que… te hayan grabado conmigo, debe ser muy vergonzoso. Candy se iba corriendo para alcanzar el autobús y Albert se quedaba asombrado por lo que había escuchado de ella.

Los siguientes días fue muy difícil, ella trataba de dar lo mejor y competía con otros colegios donde por estar en la primera ronda en tres diferentes competencias, la habían tomado en cuenta, pero ahora su ánimo había decaído y su tristeza ante todo era muy evidente.

\- Candy, deberías dejar de pensar y concentrarte en ganar, esta olimpiada te hará más fuerte, nunca me imaginé que fueras como ese nadador que entraba a varias competencias, al haber quedado en los primeros cinco, podrás seguir compitiendo, pero tus tiempos son excelentes, solo que… antes sonreías y te veías animada y ahora…

\- ¡Lo siento! Tiene razón coach. Vera que em concentrare.

\- Así se habla.

Para Albert sus últimas palabras lo dejaban incomodo, no era el mismo en los juegos y no estaba en su mejor momento, había estado bajando la guardia y se había lastimado, luego el equipo lo había salvado en otras ocasiones y se sentía muy mal.

Para la porrista, ver en la pantalla al jugador estrella con una chiquilla, la hizo imaginar que no era ella y que su novia real lo había terminado, porque ahora estaba perdiendo en los juegos. Ella podía alentarlo, pero tenía que darse a desear y para ponerlo celoso, trataba de atrapar a otro de los compañeros cercanos a Albert. Y daba resultado.

Las dos semanas se estaba yendo rápido, los juegos, las lesiones, y las competencias se terminaba, Candy había recibido varias propuestas de beca y eso la alentaba. Albert se había lesionado y eso lo deprimía aún más de lo que ya estaba al no poder ir a ver a Candy y saberla molesta lo entristecía. Pero algo aparte de ellos era Anthony, quien en su clase de equitación se encontraba con Terry y eso lo hacía molestar, pues la malvada de Katy lo prefería y para él, se merecía una pareja como Terry, arrogante y presumido.

El semestre se estaba terminado, Anthony estaba en beisbol y equitación, Candy ya acudía a cita para su beca y había olvidado asistir a los partidos de Albert. El fin de curso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Anthony se iría a negocios internacionales, Candy a Medicina y Albert en Administración quedaba cerca de ella.

Katy trataba de convencer a Terry para que fuera su pareja en el baile, pero este resolvía que ya contaba con pareja. Anthony invitaba a Candy y ella estaba deprimida, pero asentía, al saber que Anthony al menos no se avergonzaba de ella.

El baile era en el gimnasio del instituto. Terry no llevaba pareja, Anthony se había cortado el cabello, se rasuraba y se hacía ver un cambio notorio en su imagen, su estatura estaba incrementándose para sacar más tamaño que Candy, como siempre, pero esta vez un poco más notable al poder recargar su barbilla en su cabeza.

\- Te ves guapísimo, Anthony.

\- Gracias, Candy. Mi hermano me apoyo para rentar una limosina para irnos en ella.

\- ¿Tu hermano?

\- No le he dicho que te gusta. Él no lo sabe.

\- Lo sé, sé que no me delatarías. Además… ya no me gusta mucho.

\- ¿Ya no?

\- Bueno… solo un poco.

\- Te ha extrañado en los partidos, antes no te perdías ninguno.

\- Bueno, es que… estaba con los tramites de mi beca, los exámenes finales y…

\- Si lo sé, hasta yo me sentí mal, no fuiste a verme en la final de equitación y… me fue bien.

Anthony no quería decirle que el novio de Katy le había ganado. Subía a la limosina y ella ya no sonreía como antes, le había dicho que Albert se avergonzaba de ella y Anthony no le creía, pue su hermano siempre preguntaba por ella, y los echaba de menos en los partidos, aunque el iba, ya no era lo mismo, pues a quien realmente quería ver era a Candy. Y meditándolo, le había dicho a Albert que fuera a la graduación y que hablara con ella, que el tenía otra amiga de equitación que iría también y que su hermano que la iba a acompañar se había lastimado y no podría bailar.

\- Gracias Anthony.

En la fiesta, todo era lujo, elegante y tranquilo. El tema era de festival con máscaras, pero se quitaban las mismas para tomarse la foto del recuerdo. Anthony estaba a su lado y ella ladeaba su cabeza con ternura recargándose en su pecho, ahora que se notaba más alto.

Katy lo observaba a lo lejos, al no aceptar Terry ir con ella, tuvo que llevarse a un chico de futbol americano que era tosco y que la presumía por ser pareja.

Terry llegaba con varios amigos de teatro y dos amigas del mismo grupo, los cinco se tomaban foto juntos, Candy se iba al tocador. Anthony se disculpaba para invitar a bailar a su compañera de equitación, Madeline.

Terry la observaba a la distancia, estaba sola y Tony bailaba con otra chica, se iba a acercar, cuando alguien le cubría con una mano su rostro. Ella giraba y lo veía triste, el se disculpaba por la última vez al haber mencionado la situación como desagradable, cuando el evitaba eso por unas fanáticas de la universidad.

Candy aceptaba la disculpa y le aseguraba que no había problema, pero se alejaba de él. A lo que Terry aprovechaba para invitarla a bailar y esta aceptaba.

En la pista de baile, usaban las máscaras y Candy en el centro llamaba la atención con su cabello tan brillante y el actor que la hacía bailar como si fuera una princesa. Logrando así que los estudiantes se abrieran paso para cederles el centro. Candy estaba avergonzada, él la tomaba con una agilidad sorprendente y ella no tenía humor para bailar. En cuanto terminaba la canción se disculpaba y se iba a la barra, donde los traviesos habían puesto licor en el ponche y ella tomaba por sed un vaso completo.

Albert que estaba a distancia vio como Candy había caído en la trampa y se acercaba al ver que ya tomaba un segundo vaso. Se colocaba la máscara y se iba por ella. Esta caminaba mareada y con tristeza sin darse cuenta, comentaba sus pensamientos.

\- Tranquila Candy, estarás bien.

\- Anthony yo… lo amo. Pero se avergüenza de mí, me pidió disculpas y… no sé porque vino, si soy tu pareja, Albert es un tonto.

\- ¿Pero lo amas?

\- Sabes bien que… siempre lo he amado, estaré cerca de él, ahora en la universidad y… le dije que no quería estar con él, no voy a bailar con él, es un tonto.

\- Si, es un tonto. No sabía que lo amabas, debe ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta, pero… te extraña en los partidos.

\- Si, supongo que la porrista que anda tras él… no es suficiente, ha de querer tener muchas chicas.

\- ¡Candy!

Albert que la observaba ahora se daba cuenta que ella siempre lo había querido. Pero al tomar ese ponche, se le había pasado y ahora lo confundía con su hermano, sin levantar el rostro para que viera que era él, tal vez se aprovechaba de su ignorancia, pero en el amor todo se valía…

\- Viniste conmigo, me debes un baile.

\- Pensé que bailarías con tu amiga de equitación.

\- Ahora nos toca a nosotros, Candy. Ella asentía y ponía su mano en su cintura, al bailar se daba cuenta que no estaba con Anthony, pues era más alto. Ponía su mano en el pecho al no alcanzar bien su hombro. La melodía era romántica y con una petición Anthony le decía que la alargara.

Las parejas de novios se unían al baile. Terry tomaba el ponche y notaba que tenía alto grado de licor. Anthony sacaba a su amiga a bailar, y ahora en el centro Albert besaba la cabeza de Candy y ella tímida se recargaba al sentir como la estrechaba a él.

\- También te amo, Candy. Siempre te he amado.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 ** _HISTORIAS DE ALBERT Y CANDY_**

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Tu novio

**FIC**

 **Touch Down Al Corazón**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Tiempo actual…**

Candy se le agitaba el corazón. Se sentía mareada, aun con la bebida, tenía la boca seca, miraba a Anthony y veía a Albert, tal vez inconscientemente deseaba bailar con él, ahora como Anthony se había cortado el cabello parecido a su hermano, pero continuaba siendo muy alto y Anthony también lo era, su mente estaba jugando con ella y el baile romántico era tal y como deseaba, estar así con Albert, como en sus sueños lo había deseado siempre, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones era Anthony.

El mareo cobraba caro y Albert la notaba tensa, se acercaba a su oído, le susurraba que salieran y ella no se negaba, tampoco aceptaba estaba como ida. Albert la abrazaba cariñoso

\- Yo amo a… Albert

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si.

\- Si lo sé, tranquila, salgamos de aquí. Albert sonreía, pensando que ella lo amaba, aun con tacones, sigues siendo bajita, tan hermosa como el día que la había conocido.

\- ¡Albert!

Candy tomaba el viento fresco pero el licor se le subía y era fuerte para ella, ahora sin mascara imaginaba a Albert junto s ella y como en sus sueños ella le acariciaba el rostro, con su dedo delineaba sus labios, y el besaba su mano, le sonreía luego la estrechaba al sentir como ella susurraba su nombre,

\- Siempre te he amado, Candy, siempre.

\- Te amo, Albert.

Lentamente ambos se unieron en un beso suave que, sin buscar subirlo, se intensificaba. Albert la elevaba a la barandilla de los jardines, la colocaba a su altura haciendo que ella se aferrara a su cuello, dejándose acariciar, tomando posesión del rostro de su amado, sus ojos estaban obscurecidos, mientras que ella tomaba aliento y volvía a besarlo.

\- Creo que debemos irnos de aquí, Candy

\- ¡Si! ¡Si!

\- Iré a avisar…

\- ¡No! Vámonos de aquí.

Candy estaba en las nubes, sus sueños estaban tan vividos aun mareada, no dejaba de ver a Albert con ella, como si fueran novios desde siempre, la besaba como siempre había querido y sus besos cada vez eran tan reales como nunca los había sentido, si era un sueño no deseaba despertar.

Albert por su parte no sabía a donde llevarla, a su departamento no podía por ser parte de la escuela, debía ver que se le pasara un poco la bebida que había ingerido, pero ambos se habían declarado su amor y no deseaba desilusionarla, mucho menos dejarla tan temprano en su casa.

En su auto, se fue a las afueras de la ciudad, ella se acurrucaba en el auto mirándolo a él, sonriendo, soñándolo, deseando que fuera verdad todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el tomaba el volante con una sola mano y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro donde ella tomaba su mano y la besaba y luego se acariciaba el rostro con ella.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

Llegaban a la zona alta donde se observaba a la distancia la ciudad, apagaba el motor y estaban solos, Albert bajaba y le abría la puerta, la ayudaba a salir y ella sonreía sin darse cuenta estaba mareada y se aferraba a él, para no caerse.

\- Supongo que… seremos novios, Candy.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si!

Albert la elevaba en sus brazos y giraba con ella, con el mareo ella se aferraba más a él ajustando su cabeza a sus pechos, el vestido volaba y el la estrechaba sintiendo sus piernas.

\- Candy… vamos muy de prisa, debemos ir…

\- No, estamos bien, yo te amo, Albert.

\- Y yo a ti, te juro que te amo, pero esto no es correcto.

\- ¿Amarnos?

\- No. Amarnos está bien, solo que, debemos esperar.

\- ¿A qué?

\- A que… te gradúes.

\- ¿Para ser novios?

\- No, para esto.

Albert tomaba sus labios introduciendo su lengua y ella se aferraba a él dejándolo avanzar, enlazando sus piernas a su cintura, sintiendo la dureza de su cuerpo, buscando continuar con ese sueño, como ella siempre lo había deseado, su cuerpo reaccionaba y se estrechaba al de él. Rosando entre sus piernas su cuerpo con su entrepierna y el no deseaba detenerse, estaba disfrutando del amor que siempre había querido, de Candy y su bello cuerpo en sus brazos. Sin decir más acariciaba con esmero sus pequeñas montañas y ella echaba su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo movimientos con su pelvis, demostrándole cuanto lo deseaba.

Con desesperación tomaba por bajar el escote de su vestido y probar la suavidad de su piel y de esos encantos que tanto deseaba sentir.

\- ¡Candy, te deseo!

\- ¡Si! ¡Si!

La noche se hizo larga, la soledad del lugar, el fresco y el deseo juvenil de ambos pronto se encendió sin poder apagarse, el auto nunca había tenido a una mujer ahí, ambos deseaban entregarse, cuando las cosas estaban muy avanzadas, se daba cuenta de que era su primera vez, lo cual sospechaba, ella se aferraba a él, aun con todas sus atenciones, el dolor fue breve, pero el deseo fue mayor y las cosas se salieron de control.

Los susurros, las caricias, el deseo de poseerse, de pertenencia, el licor le dio valor, eso pensaba él, pero Candy no tenía más que continuar con su sueño, con delicadeza la vestía y notaba que dormía, habían estado tanto tiempo, que ya era de madrugada. La acomodaba en el asiento, subiéndole el zíper de su vestido, dejando sus zapatillas fuera de sus pies. Besaba con ternura de nuevo su hombro y le colocaba con cuidado el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¡Te amo pequeña! Ella sonreía dormida en el asiento del copiloto, era muy tarde y tenía que regresar a la ciudad.

Ya era muy tarde, pero tenía que llevarla a su casa, el pequeño bolso mostraba sus llaves, al entrar se daba cuenta que ya había salido la madre de Candy y había un recado en la mesita del desayuno que le había dejado preparado.

La llevo a su habitación y le quito su vestido de nuevo, la cubrió con sus sabanas y dejo una nota en su mesita de noche "Te Amo, te veré esta noche, tu novio" La observaba en su cama, tan menuda, tan delicada y tan suya, porque ella era suya, le daba un beso en los labios, probando el superior y el inferior lentamente y a regañadientes, se salía de su habitación para dejarla descansar.

Por la mañana, el sol le calaba en la cara, jalaba un listón y la cortina exterior se soltaba para cubrirle el sol y continuaba durmiendo, pero al moverse, le dolían partes del cuerpo que jamás le habían dolido. Con intensidad apretaba sus ojos, tratando de abrirlos y el dolor de cabeza surgía como nunca, trataba de ver como había llegado a su cama, veía su vestido colgado en el perchero, miraba que estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas y el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas, con intensidad trataba de recordar la noche y al ver el reloj de su alarma, marcaban más de las dos de la tarde, una nota de letra manuscrita la dejaba atónita, no sabía quién la había dejado ahí.

Había bailado la noche anterior con Terry, pero luego se había alejado de él y tomaba ponche de la mesa, Anthony bailaba con ella, y la abrazaba muy fuerte, como nunca lo había hecho, después de ahí, ya no recordaba nada. Trataba de pensar, pero no lo lograba, se levantaba a buscar algo para aliviar su dolor de cabeza, pero al notar sus partes sentía dolor y con temor abrió sus ojos pensando lo peor. Luego veía la nota, donde decía que esta noche la vería su novio, ella no tenía novio, pero… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y con quién?

Tomaba un par de pastillas, entraba a darse una ducha y había destellos, que no sabía si eran reales o si era un sueño, de besos ardientes, de caricias y de manos muy grandes

\- ¡Albert! Pero si Albert se había disculpado y luego se había ido, se había quedado en el baile con Anthony.

Bajaba para ingerir algo y estaba la nota de su madre, pero aun en su mano conservaba la nota de… ¿su novio? Había ido al baile con Anthony, él debía saber quién la había llevado a su casa.

En el campo universitario, Albert ya estaba en entrenamiento, había tenido una mañana intensa, casi no había dormido, pero recordando su noche, sonreía feliz, Candy era su novia, aun siendo virgen, se habían entregado y ella lo había disfrutado tanto como él. El cansancio se notaba en el entrenamiento y el castigo por ello, fue ejemplar, pero valía la pena, por la noche que había vivido.

\- ¡Mi bella novia!

La ducha fría, estaba agotado, trataba de sentirse animado al pensar que esa noche iría por ella, la invitaría a salir, pero antes tenía que terminar sus deberes, los trabajos de administración y algunos pendientes que había dejado de sus materias para ese día, el entrenamiento había tenido castigo y estaba molido, marcaba a la florería para enviarle un ramo de rosas, demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Candy por su parte, llamaba a Anthony y este le confirmaba que se había ido con Albert, y que El se había llevado a Madeline a su casa, que Terry el novio de Katy no había bailado con ella en toda la noche y que muchos se habían mareado con el exceso de licor que los chicos le habían puesto al ponche, varias chicos se sintieron muy mal y tuvieron que irse a su casa, las maestras había prohibido el ponche por el alto grado de alcohol que llevaba y que iban a sancionar a quienes lo hayan hecho, pero aún no daban con ellos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que me fui con Albert?

\- Por supuesto, se salieron juntos y abrazados, todos en la escuela los vieron. ¿Qué paso, Candy?

\- Es que no recuerdo nada, creo que… yo tome dos vasos grandes de ese ponche, y… me maree, pero no recuerdo más.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Quieres que le hable a mi hermano?

\- ¡No! Tal vez el también bebió y no se acuerda de nada, mejor déjame se lo pregunto yo.

\- Katy estuvo llorando, Terry se fue en un auto con sus amigos y no la invito.

\- Te lo dije, Terry no es su novio.

\- Como sea, ya no me importa. Katy es muy voluble y hace muchos escándalos. Anoche con lo de la bebida, quería que la llevaran al hospital, la maestra se dio cuenta del licor en exceso en el ponche por ella. Pero nadie sabe quién lo puso en la bebida.

Se despidieron y quedaron de verse más tarde, pero Candy estaba muy inquieta, recordaba a Albert, pero siempre lo había soñado que no estaba segura de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Al ir hacia la puerta para salir al restaurant de su mama, al ser sábado tenía que ayudarla por el exceso de personas por ser fin de semana, afuera un hombre con un ramo de flores y una libreta intentaba tocar el timbre

\- ¿Señorita, Candy White?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Firme aquí.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 ** _HISTORIAS DE ALBERT Y CANDY_**

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, deseando sea de su agrado, y que no se les haga muy corta, realmente estaba tratando de avanzar en otras historias, pero la imaginación dio para esta, y ojala les guste, también continuare con las demás ;) gracias.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. leve recuerdo

**FIC**

 **Touch Down Al Corazón**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

"Para mi novia, la más hermosa mujer del mundo, a quien amo y que lo es todo para mi… Albert"

\- ¡Albert!

Cerraba los ojos, quería gritar de felicidad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, era la novia del chico que más había querido desde que lo vio por primera vez, el más popular, la estrella del futbol, y no recordaba cómo le había pedido que fueran novios, no recordaba cómo se le había declarado, como se sentiría si le decía que no recordaba nada… ¿Cómo? ¡Albert! ¡Mi novio!

Salía corriendo al restaurant de su madre, tenía que ir a ayudarle ya era muy tarde. El verano pronto se acabaría e ingresaría a la universidad. Todo el camino pensaba en que la nota anterior decía que la buscaría por la noche, pero ¿se habrían puesto de acuerdo en algún lugar? ¿Se habrían besado?

Albert por su parte, estaba agotado. Pero le había dejado una nota y no podía fallarle, al salir a su auto, alguien lo esperaba, eso era ya muy incómodo.

\- ¡Hola Albert!

\- Que tal, Elisa… voy de salida, con permiso.

\- Supongo que deseas darme celos con la niñata de atletismo, pero ella no es tu tipo y… sé que solo lo haces para que no me acerque a ti.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

\- Necesitas a una mujer, yo soy la indicada, los chicos se muren por tenerme y estoy segura que me deseas.

\- Tu seguridad está sobrevalorada. Y no, no te deseo. De hecho, nunca he sentido nada por ti. Así que, por favor, si vas a continuar con alguno del equipo, ese no seré yo. Mi novia me espera, y no la cambiaría por nadie, mucho menos por ti.

Le saco la vuela, abrió el auto mirándola con seriedad y ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo pasar, subió y se fue hasta su casa. A esa hora siendo fin de semana, debía estar ayudando a su madre, lo mejor era irse al restaurant. Al bajar del auto, la vio con el mandil y tomando nota de una mesa, cerraba el auto. Al caminar a la puerta notaba que el tipo que la frecuentaba con anterioridad estaba ahí, en una mesa con sus amigos, se notaba que miraba insistente en busca de ella. Abría la puerta y Candy caminaba mirando su block de notas, él se iba hasta ella, al ponerse al frente, le tomaba la barbilla con un par de dedos y la elevaba para que lo viera, con una sonrisa tomaba sus labios besándola con sorpresa, dejando a la mesa de Terry y sus amigos asombrados y la madre de Candy que se encontraba en la caja, abría en extremo sus ojos, al ver a su hija, con el hermano de su amigo.

Candy estaba distraída, había visto llegar a Terry y sus amigos, le había guiñado un ojo, estaba tensa y se iba a otra mesa, luego iba a pasar por donde se encontraba Terry y bajaba la mirada al block para pasar como muy ocupada, pero de pronto, un par de dedos le tomaban la barbilla y al verlo sonreír se quedaba sin aliento, sentir sus cálidos labios la dejaba el shock. Era recordar y a la vez disfrutar, de pronto sus brazos cobraron vida y no supo en que momento ya estaba abrazada a su cuello, pero Albert la tenía de su cintura. Los silbidos y los aplausos los interrumpían, dejando a Candy completamente ruborizada y él le tomaba el block de notas besaba sus manos y cubría con su cuerpo, girando hacia la mesa de Terry y sus amigos comentaba,

\- ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Nerviosos y distraídos uno a uno comenzaba a pedir, pero Terry no ordenaba nada, solo lo miraba con cierto enfado. Candy estaba tras su espalda y trataba de ver ladeando su cabeza, al notar que ya no hablaban. Albert agregaba,

\- ¿Algo más?

Negaban y el al sentir a Candy, con cuidado giraba, para darle su block y pasar su brazo por su espalda, para irse a dejar el pedido.

\- ¿Quería invitarte a salir, mi amor?

\- ¡eh! ¿Salir?

\- Si. La madre de Candy esperaba una explicación, una presentación, algunas palabras y tosía para interrumpir con su presencia.

\- ¿Señora White? Desde anoche, Candy y yo somos novios. Vine a invitarla a salir, ¿si no se encuentra muy ocupada?

\- ¿Novios? - Candy no me dijiste nada, es la primera vez que tienes novio, pensé que me lo dirías.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Esta bien, vayan a salir. Ya hay pocas personas, además tenemos quien se haga cargo. - No lleguen muy noche, ayer no supe a qué horas llegaste, Candy. - Por favor, no se desvelen, ya sé que Candy se acaba de graduar. Está comenzando el verano, así que… salgan de aquí.

Albert le daba un beso a la madre de Candy, quien sonriente lo abrazaba de la cintura, y le agregaba,

\- ¡Cuídala mucho!

\- Por supuesto Señora White.

Candy se quitaba el mandil y tomaba sus cosas para salir de ahí. Albert la abrazaba y al salir, la elevaba en sus brazos, haciendo que todos en el restaurant los vieran por como el futbolista llevaba a su novia con él. Candy estaba ruborizada al extremo, pero verlo tan emocionado, la dejaba sin palabras. Le abría la puerta y ella tomaba el cinturón para esperarlo a ver que se subiera, al hacerlo, el corazón se le agitaba, recordando cosas de ese auto, de hacía unas horas y sin pensar su mente se iba a donde habían llegado las caricias y la pasión.

\- ¿Estas muy seria? ¿Te molestó que le dijera a tu madre que somos novios?

\- ¡No! Es solo que…

\- Que vamos muy de prisa. Lo sé, te lo dije ayer, pero tenerte conmigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años. Ahora que ingreses a la universidad estaremos juntos, podría pedir mi cambio para un departamento, más cerca de ti.

\- ¿De verdad? Pensé… que… no te agradaba tanto

\- Vamos mi amor, como dices eso, ayer me dijiste que me amabas desde siempre y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Y me demostraste lo mucho que me amas y te demostré lo mucho que también te amo… ¿No lo recuerdas?

Candy se apenaba y bajaba la cabeza, él sonreía y se introducía a un estacionamiento bajo la sombra de un árbol, apagaba el auto y giraba hacia ella, agregando.

\- Sé que fuimos muy de prisa. Pero porque esperarnos, si nos amamos, tu misma me lo dijiste y… ¿te arrepientes?

\- No es eso, es solo que…

\- Vamos mi amor, ayer sé que la bebida esa de ponche te… desinhibió mucho, pero… amarte fue para mí lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo… tenerte en mis brazos y… escucharte, jamás podría olvidarlo… ¡Te amo, Candy!

\- Albert, yo… siempre te he querido mucho.

\- Me lo dijiste ayer. No lo sabía, pero ahora que sé que así es… nos amamos y nos correspondemos con la misma pasión… no sabes cuan feliz me siento, jamás me imagine en todos estos años que… sintieras tanto amor, tan grande e igual al que siento desde que te vi la primera vez.

\- Era muy niña, pensé que… te idealizaba y…

\- Si, pero saber que ambos sentimos lo mismo, que somos tan compatibles, que… me entregaras tu amor y que seas mi novia… es como si todos mis sueños se cumplieran.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, aunque me preocupe un poco, luego de… no sé si… ya sabes… supongo que, ahora como estudiarás medicina, eres más precavida.

\- ¿precavida?

\- Si, por lo de anoche. Sin esperarlo más, tomaba sus labios de nuevo y ella volvía a sentirse en el olimpo, todo se desvanecía, sus manos en su cintura acercarla para besarla, definitivamente se superaba en sus sueños, se habían entregado, en el auto. Ahora la besaba con tal intensidad, como lo habían hecho antes.

Su mente volaba y veía imágenes de ambos juntos, el sabor de su boca, el movimiento de sus labios, sus manos, todo estaba haciéndola ver imágenes de ella en sus brazos, de todo cuanto pasaba en el auto, cuando les falto el aliento, se sintió mareada, ella se había entregado sin reservas, fue ella la que lo había incitado a hacerlo, el pensaría que estaba desesperada, por ella fue que se hicieron novios.

\- Albert… has de pensar que… no tengo decencia, que… fui muy…

\- No pienso nada, te deseaba desde hace mucho, y como siempre estabas con Anthony temía que se diera una relación entre ustedes, no quería entrar en conflicto con Tony, cuando vi que jamás había nada, que su amistad era limpia y sincera, sin avances a un noviazgo, sentí la posibilidad de que… luego, esa tarde que te vi con el chico ese que anda tras de ti, y esa mujer que no dejaba de perseguirme y meterme en líos, la realidad, fue acertado que me dieras una oportunidad, ahora que… estudies y que podamos continuar con nuestra relación, me sentiré muy feliz de apoyarte y… si lo deseas de estar más cerca… ¡Te amo!

\- Albert, recuerdo a Vanesa, tu novia yo… pensé que… la amabas y que era ella la apropiada.

\- ¡Por Dios! Claro que no, nunca fue mi novia, ella siempre estaba cerca y ni siquiera cuando nos graduamos la invite… tu ya estabas aquí. Albert mencionaba con un dedo su pecho y ella se apenaba por no haberse dado cuenta, fueron dos años de agonía inútil, al final solo Vanesa se creía dueña de él y no lo era.

La tarde fue genial, estar con él era mejor que las ilusiones que siempre se había hecho, la realidad era mejor que la imaginación. Y eso estaba más claro con cada tocar sus manos, con su respiración, con su aliento, sus sonrisas, su mirada tan cerca, el tan alto y como no le importaba, se tomaba tiempo para abrazarla, para llevarla a su lado y parecía orgulloso de tenerla a su lado. Lo que lamentaba era lo que había iniciado y que el ignoraba que no recordaba completamente. Pero así era mejor, no avanzar tan de prisa, se iría con tiempo, ya lo había recordado, al menos en su mente. Pero había olvidad algunas cosas y eso no se lo diría.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Tengo que regresar temprano, mañana voy a entrenar.

\- Si deseas vamos otro día, lo importante es que no te castiguen.

\- Ya lo hicieron, esta mañana fui un desastre. Pero… valió la pena. Ahora eres mi novia y eso es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Me gustaría llevarte a algún lugar, pero… nos llevaría mucho tiempo y… debes estar agotada, temía haberte lastimado y… quería verte bien.

\- Lo estoy. Candy bajaba su rostro ruborizado, sabía a lo que se refería, avergonzada, pero al final, lo había hecho y ella era la que había avanzado y dejado que todo pasara.

\- Te llevaré a tu casa. Ella asintió y se fueron despacio por el camino.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 ** _HISTORIAS DE ALBERT Y CANDY_**

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen la tardanza, estaré al pendiente de continuar mas historias, gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Un plan oculto

**FIC**

 **Touch Down Al Corazón 6**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El verano terminaba, aunque Albert había continuado con los entrenamientos y estudios de verano, seguían saliendo cada que podían, las conversaciones en el celular eran la mejor forma de estar unidos, las llamadas nocturnas, eran suspiros continuos, no se podían escapar y estar juntos se estaba volviendo más difícil cada día, elegir sus estudios era una prioridad y la elección de la universidad tenía que ser lo antes posible; pero algo lo cambio todo…

\- ¿Qué te pasa Candy?

\- Nada mamá debí haber comido algo que me hizo daño.

\- ¿Candy? ¿requieres que hablemos de…?

\- De nada mamá todo esta bien. Debo irme, iré a ver las universidades que me ofrecieron beca, nos vemos.

Candy estaba más que nerviosa. Albert no dejaba de enviarle notas, buscando ese fin de semana pasarla juntos, pero la palabra precavida le había retumbado solo por varios minutos cuando lo habían mencionado, con la emoción había olvidado saber si preguntar sobre preservativos y otros detalles. Comparar una prueba era necesario, pero antes tenia que ver sobre los estudios y las universidades que le habían ofrecido las mejores becas eran tres, la que ella siempre había querido, cercana a Albert, la que le daba mas de lo que esperaba, incluyendo alimentos y libros de estudios incluidos y aquella que estaba muy lejos, pero que no solo le daba un plan excelente, sino que además le brindaba opciones que nadie más le había ofrecido.

Entrar a la farmacia y que no la reconocieran, comprar la prueba y esconderla, irse a casa y a la vez sin darse cuenta aceptar su salida de ese fin de semana.

Escrito en el celular… - "Hola mi vida, ya estoy en camino, el fin de semana podemos ir al campo, la cabaña del lago es ideal para nosotros y… estaremos solos"

\- Si.

 _La alegría se mostraba en el sonido de su celular, pero temer lo que tenía en mente era algo que debía hablar con él. Si ese fin de semana salían podían, tomar el tema y sobre lo que podía suceder, saber en cuanto se hiciera la prueba, tomar vitamínicos, hacer un plan y ver cómo podía continuar con los estudios y… ¡No! Debía esperar y hacerse la prueba primero, no debía preocuparse, llegaba a casa y se escondía, cerraba las cortinas y leía las instrucciones, temblaban sus manos, la posibilidad en esos momentos, era algo que nunca se imagino tener que vivir, conocía todos los métodos para prevenir, pero al no haber tenido antes pendientes de ese tipo, nunca se imagino que un día podía ocuparlos como ese instante._

 _Dejar los minutos de espera fueron imaginar en su mente, ver un bebe en sus brazos, verlo a él abrazándola y aceptando que serían padres. Pero también fueron cosas diferentes las que pasaron, el rostro de desilusión de la madre de Albert y de Anthony. El rostro de su madre colmado de preocupación y Albert dejando sus estudios y perdiendo su beca deportiva._

Al ver el reloj tomaba la prueba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer sentada en la cama de espaldas y meditar mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

\- Hola mi preciosa novia, ¿estás lista?

\- ¿lista? ¡Si! Le diré a mi madre que… espera, no tardo.

Albert continuaba con su celular, confirmaba con su madre que ese fin de semana estaría fuera. Candy por su parte tenía un plan y debía llevarlo a cabo. Le había dicho que si antes de saber los resultados, pero tenía que ver como preparar las cosas y no podía dejar cabos sueltos. Lanzaba ropas a una valija y se cambiaba de ropa, corría de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse y ver como podría resolver su situación sin interrumpir los estudios de Albert.

\- Mamá estaremos fuera este fin de semana… si, no te preocupes, me servirá para tomar mi elección de universidad… si, llevo el celular y el cargador. Estaré bien y te llamare diario. ¡Besos!

Ir en el auto y verlo manejar, escuchar música, verlo tan animado y todo cuanto le comentaba, era como si no lo hubiera idealizado, simplemente lo amaba, y debía hacerlos por ellos, porque al final era lo mejor.

\- ¡Te amo, Albert!

\- No me lo decías desde aquella noche. Ella bajaba el rostro apenada y el sonreía efusivo, sabía que volverían a estar solos y podían volver a tenerse las veces que quisieran, todo el fin de semana sería para ellos.

Ya anochecía cuando llegaban a la cabaña, por la obscuridad no se podía ver mucho, encender el sistema de energía, fue difícil, pero al hacerlo, la cabaña cobraba vida. Bajar cajas con alimentos, todo lo traía preparado y guardaban detalles como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho. Varias ocasiones la dejaba sola, preparando detalles y sacudiendo algunas cosas. Ella lo notaba, estaba muy emocionado por estar juntos y no permitiría que nada estropeara ese momento.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, Candy?

\- Si. ¿Y tú?

\- También. Traje algo ya listo para comer, luego… podremos ir… a nuestra habitación.

\- ¿Nuestra?

\- Si. ¿Si te incomoda puedo…?

\- No. Esta bien, Albert, es solo que… no me acostumbro a…

\- Lo sé. Pero todos estos días, buscaba el momento para estar solos y… cuando pensé en que viniéramos aquí… mañana te llevaré colina arriba, a mi lugar favorito.

\- Si. ¿Te ayudo para la cena?

\- Ya se encuentra lista, ven.

Verlo sonreír, comentar sus planes con los partidos de futbol que ahora vendrían de nuevo para la temporada, escucharlo emocionado, era como capturar cada detalle. Guardarlo en el fondo de los recuerdos, sentir los latidos de mi corazón agitado en mis oídos, al saber que nos encontrábamos solos, juntos y lejos de todo el mundo. Era increíble en todos los sentidos. Cuando por fin toco el tema de la universidad, no sabía como decirle que estaría en otra, que jamás había imaginado.

\- Albert, recibí una propuesta de beca muy buena… solo que, se encuentra lejos y…

\- Lo que decidas, te apoyare mi vida. Debes elegir pensando en ti. Al final estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase. Lo prometo.

\- ¡Oh Albert!

Ella se lanzaba a sus brazos emocionada. Mientras que él sonreía porque sus temores al estar a solas se volvían a olvidar. Tomarla en sus brazos, tan pequeña y frágil, llevarla a la habitación y cubrirla de besos, era algo que no podía evitar, ella siempre lo incitaba a amarla, la había deseado todos esos días y ahora que era suya, no podía evitar reclamar su lugar en su cuerpo, en sus brazos, en ella, porque tenían tanto que amarse, la noche era larga y ellos estaban juntos por fin.

\- Candy, ¿Te gusta mi lugar secreto?

\- Mucho. Demasiado diría, es… increíblemente hermoso

\- ¿Increíblemente hermoso? Excelente definición, para mi eres igual, increíblemente hermosa, bellísima y… estoy completamente enamorado de mi novia.

\- ¡Albert!

El fin de semana fue maravilloso, nunca le había sucedido que le faltara el aliento, tampoco que tuviera cansancio repentino por caminar, cuando él lo notaba, se reía a carcajadas comentando lo sencillo de perder su brillante condición atlética, al tratarse de las colinas, del bosque y el campo que los rodeaban. Pero aun con todo y ello, la subía a su espalda y con una simpleza la llevaba hasta aquel hermoso lugar, desde se veían las montañas nevadas, el atardecer y esos paisajes que jamás podría olvidar. El camino de regreso fue agotador, no por la falta de condición, sino por los síntomas que tenía y había ocultado en todo momento.

Regresar a la ciudad, fue viajar la mayor parte dormida. Pero estar con él, le dio fuerzas suficientes para continuar con lo que pensaba, buscar una solución para que nadie saliera perjudicado, y que el tiempo la ayudara a resolver las cosas con mejores resultados, esa era su meta final.

Los días se fueron muy pronto, dejar tu ciudad natal, tus amigos y todo cuanto te rodeaba fue difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo más difícil fue dejar a su madre, pero también ella debía dejar de ocultarle las cosas, ya no era una niña y su madre no re hacia su vida con el chef de su restaurant, siempre se alejaban cuando ella llegaba y sabía que existía una relación entre ellos, pero su madre no lo aceptaba del todo.

\- Candy te veré en Navidad, hija

\- Si mamá. Cuídate mucho y no dejes de llamarme.

La universidad de Ohio tenía seis horas de distancia a Chicago. No era la gran ciudad, era totalmente diferente, su mayor atributo era la internacionalización de universitarios, ya que había demasiados de otros países distintos, la beca era muy atractiva, sin embargo, no era la mejor opción, por mucho podía haber aceptado la beca de la universidad que tanto deseaba, pero algo en todo eso era bueno. El acta de nacimiento de ella era de Ohio, así que la beca fue incitada usando ese detalle que ella no había imaginado, pues no sabía que su nacimiento había sido ahí.

Los estudios de medicina no eran tan avanzados como los había previsto en Chicago, así que tenía que ver como iba a trabajar cuando se enteraran que estaba embarazada y el plan que tendría para ocultarlo. Una llamada la sacaba de sus pensamientos…

\- ¡Hola mi amor!

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Como estas hoy? ¿Qué tal el frío en Ohio?

\- Es igual que en casa, solo que… allá los edificios cubren todo y aquí es muy…

\- Diferente, supongo. Te acabas de ir ya y te echo de menos, iré a verte en cuanto pueda. Este fin de semana tenemos partido.

\- Lo sé. No te preocupes, estaré estudiando mucho.

\- Pasaremos las fiestas juntos ¿cierto Candy?

El silencio inquietaba a Albert, ella respondía siempre si pensarlo y esa pausa lo hizo dudar en algo más que en el nivel y el cambio repentino de Universidad. En esos últimos días, Candy se había distanciado mucho de su mejor amigo.

Las charlas con su hermano le habían inquietado demasiado, al comentar detalles y coincidir en que Candy jamás elegiría una Universidad lejos de su madre o de Albert. Reconocer que Candy lo amaba, que su hermano lo sabía mucho tiempo antes que él, que por una promesa que le había hecho, no se lo podía haber contado y que haberse escapado aquella ocasión en el baile, fue lo más extraños del mundo, sobre todo porque Candy no recordaba nada al día siguiente, al haberlo llamado para preguntarle. No se requería ser muy astuto, Candy ocultaba algo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 ** _HISTORIAS DE ALBERT Y CANDY_**

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen la tardanza, estaré al pendiente de continuar mas historias, gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. La foto de Papá

**FIC**

 **Touch Down Al Corazón 7**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- Robert, creo que ella sospecha algo, jamás me había dicho su plan de… irse a Ohio. ¡jamás!

\- Estefany ella dijo que recibió la mejor beca en Ohio. Si su acta de registro de nacimiento es de allá, debieron pensar que ella tenía hogar o familia y… nadie tapa el sol con un dedo.

\- ¡Oh Robert! Cuando Candy lo sepa yo… me moriré si ella me odia.

\- Ella te ama, le dijiste la verdad, su padre murió antes que naciera, por eso eres madre soltera. Tu esposo nunca lo fue y… no has querido aceptarme, pero ella sospecha que… entre nosotros. El rostro ruborizado de la madre de Candy, hacía reír al chef y socio del restaurante. Robert siempre había visto en Candy a una hija, y aunque no era su padre biológico, en emergencias él siempre había estado a su lado. Candy lo sabía y si su madre no quería que vivieran juntos era por sus temores, por estar siempre su hija y ellas solas contra el mundo. Hoy su hija estaba en la ciudad que la vio nacer y aunque Candy tenía su propio secreto, Fanny temía por el secreto que ella siempre había ocultado a su hija.

Para Albert la inquietud y la duda la guardaba en su corazón, tenía que confiar en su novia, aunque estaba a mas de seis horas de distancia, eso no los separaría jamás, se amaban y eso lo tenía muy claro. Lo que no tenía claro era todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Candy se había ido a una universidad de menor nivel en medicina, de beca al cien, pero eso mismo le había ofrecido la universidad de Chicago. ¿Por qué la distancia? ¿Por qué el silencio? ¿Por qué no le dijo que no recordaba nada de su primera noche? Muchos porque y sin respuestas…

\- ¡Andrew! ¡Concéntrate!

\- ¡Si Coach!

Candy por su parte iniciaba los tramites y los estudios, aun no se presentaba a entrenar, y alegaba estar poniéndose al corriente con su reciente ingreso. Un maestro la miraba insistente, ella se apenaba y el hombre mayor preguntaba al titular del grupo sobre ella, a quien solo mencionaba su nombre. Incomodo no podía dejar de admirar a la pequeña rubia, pero Candy se sentía descubierta, el rubor teñía su rostro y trataba de tomar aliento, hasta que, al levantar la mirada, el bueno hombre ya se había marchado y soltaba la respiración.

Leer los comentarios en el celular, notando que Albert le mandaba grabaciones y llamadas, ella le devolvía con amor cada una de ellas mostrándole todo lo que ya sentía por él, recordándole que pronto estarían juntos y que sería una chica excelente en sus estudios.

\- Recuerda que te amo y estarás en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo, Albert. En mi corazón siempre serás solo tu y cada partido lo buscare en la televisión universitaria, así que… no me hagas sufrir y gana, porque estaré emocionada por cada campeonato.

La grabación era escuchada y el olvidaba todo con escuchar la sinceridad de su voz. Suspiraba y se marchaba a clases, no podía imaginarla tan lejos, pero se verían para las fiestas navideñas y eso sería muy pronto y buscaría tener un departamento para estar juntos, cuando ella viniera a ver a su madre en Chicago, ya vería como buscar algo para ir a visitarla y darle una sorpresa, porque estar tanto tiempo separados sería demasiado.

Una tarde Candy se mareaba y aquel profesor que tanto la admiraba, al atrapaba en el viento, elevándola en sus brazos y llevándola a la enfermería.

\- La chica esta embarazada, profesor Mc Allen

\- ¡Pobrecilla! Le llamaré a mi esposa, para que venga y la ayude.

\- ¿Su esposa? Tenemos psicólogos y trabajadores que se harán cargo.

\- Lo siento, tiene razón. Es solo que… desde hace semanas que la vi, me recuerda a alguien y… nada me gustaría más que mi esposa la viera y me dijera a quien me recuerda.

\- Eso no es correcto. Pero estoy segura de que estará, muy agradecida, ella es una atleta de alto rendimiento, que bien que no han iniciado sus actividades, hablare con su entrenador para que se encuentre al tanto de su situación, por ahora dejémosla descansar, está agotada.

El profesor salía y llamaba a su mujer, comentando que una alumna de la universidad estaba embarazada y se había desmayado, pero la esposa ocupada ignoraba la emoción de su marido y simplemente le decía que dejara que se hicieran cargo los especialistas.

Pasaban los días los síntomas habían bajado, pero estaba demacrada y no quería que la vieran así, tenía que reponerse, la universidad le había apoyado en su situación y comentándole que no abortara, ella aceptaba que amaba a su bebe y que no pensaba hacerlo, que su madre es soltera y no la abandono y que su novio estaba muy contento con su nuevo bebe.

\- Eso es bueno Candy. Pero deberías ir a casa y descansar.

\- Si, ya terminé las clases, muchas gracias.

En su habitación lloraba, meditaba que su madre había estado siempre sola con ella y había podido cuidarla, solo que no había estudiado y dejar de lado su carrera tenía que hacerlo por un tiempo, al menos mientras que creciera un poco su bebe.

\- ¡Hola Mamá!

\- ¡Candy! ¡hija! Como te he echado de menos, estamos… estoy esperando que llegue la navidad y tus vacaciones, quisiera que…

\- ¿Robert está contigo?

\- Si. ¿Pasa algo Candy?

\- Si, necesito que vengas. Podría cuidar el negocio mientras te quedas un par de días.

\- Por supuesto, hija. Estaré mañana contigo.

Albert por su parte, solicitaba un permiso, la ultima vez que había hablado con Candy, la notaba muy agotada, estaban dándole demasiados ejercicios y la estaban agotando, así que decidía ir a verla, al llegar a ver a la madre de Candy para anunciarle que el fin de semana iría a visitarla, este escuchaba una conversación sobre Candy.

\- Robert, la escuche triste, estaba llorando, algo paso, no me dijo, pero… tendré que ir y…

\- Dile la verdad, coméntale todo, deja de preocuparte, ella te comprenderá, mi amor.

\- Pregunta por ti… creo que… ya es tiempo que sepa lo nuestro Robert.

\- ¡Vaya! Por fin se lo dirás. Te apuesto a que ya lo sabe.

La pareja se besaba y Albert incomodo se retiraba sin ingresar al lugar.

Meditativo pensaba en que Candy estaba llorando, algo ocurría y no se lo había dicho, estaba lejos y lo necesitaba, definitivamente estuvo mal la elección de universidad, tenía que traerla de regreso y ayudarla a cambiarse cerca, algo estaba ocurriendo y averiguaría todo antes de navidad.

El invierno encrudecía y caminar no era lo mejor, pero estar en la habitación la estaba ahogando, necesitaba ir a la iglesia, entraba y se quitaba el gorro y el abrigo, caminaba lentamente hasta llegar y arrodillarse, sin poder evitarlo, lloraba desolada y una mujer se acercaba abrazándola

\- ¡Tranquila! Todo estará bien. Al girar, ambas se quedaban viendo, la mujer mayor la observaba y ella se sentía extraña.

\- Gracias señora, yo…

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Candy… Candy White.

\- ¿Te he visto antes?

\- No, no lo creo. La mirada verde de ambas, la forma de la nariz, el cabello rubio de ella y el cabello cano de la mujer, con media sonrisa, la invitaba a su casa a tomar chocolate caliente, mientras conversaban porque estaba tan triste.

En la casa de la señora, había varios autos, concierta felicidad comentaba la mujer mayor,

\- ¡Llegaron mis hijos! ¡Y mis nietos! Te van a agradar, ven pasa. Mi esposo ya debe estar calentando el chocolate.

Candy se sentía débil, pero conocer a una familia agradable en aquel lugar desolado era como distraerse y olvidar sus problemas. Ingresaban a la entrada quitándose los abrigos y los gorros, ambas entraban y el esposo que estaba de espaldas giraba para ver a la joven junto a su mujer. Candy arrugaba el entrecejo y al ver a los otros dos hombres soltaba las quijadas en sorpresa. Pero ver la foto encima de la chimenea la hacía desvanecerse. Haciendo que todos corrieran en su auxilio.

El viaje en autobús era con varias paradas, la nieve no la dejaba pasar, Fanny estaba preocupada, deseaba llegar a ver a su hija lo antes posible y hablar con ella, pero el camino estaba tapado y era imposible continuar, tendría que esperar.

En la casa de los Mc Allen, Candy despertaba aturdida, cubierta con una cobija en un sillón, molesta se levantaba y alzaba la voz

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué tiene la foto de mi padre en la chimenea?

Los niños salían y la miraba tomando uno de ellos la pierna de uno de los hombres y el otro asustado abrazaba a su abuelo, al ver como la mujer estaba enfadada. El profesor se acercaba y respondía.

\- ¿Quién es tu padre?

Candy se ponía de pie, tomaba el marco de la foto y respondía, este es mi padre, ustedes no deberían tener esta foto, es de mi mamá, es mía. La mujer que estaba con la boca abierta se la cubría con la mano y miraba como Candy abrazaba el marco de su hijo Erik. Quien había fallecido cuando viajaba en auto en una nevada.

\- ¡No puede ser! Mi hijo esta muerto. Murió hace diecinueve años. Candy volvía a ver la imagen y sacaba su guardapelo y mostraba a su padre agregando

\- Él es Erik White, mi papá, también murió hace muchos años. El hombre se acercaba y con los lentes miraba a su hijo abrazando a una mujer dentro del pequeño objeto. Candy al notar que no podía verlo, se quitaba por encima el collar y se lo acercaba a la señora agregando. - Mi padre era huérfanos, no es su hijo señora, debe ser alguna similitud, mi madre y el se casaron muy jóvenes y el murió antes de conocerme.

\- ¿Ella es tu madre?

\- Si. Estefany White. El par de hombres que escuchaban todo, miraban el guardapelo y Candy se sobaba el vientre y sintiéndose débil agregaba, debo irme, no me siento bien. Creo que no fue buena idea venir, señora.

\- ¡abuela! Ese hombre es mi hijo y esa mujer era su novia, nunca se caso con ella. Mi hijo murió soltero y nadie jamás nos dijo que su novia estaba embarazada. Mi hijo se llamaba Erik Mc Allen estudiaba ingeniería y ella trabajaba en el restaurant escolar, la vi un día que fui a ver a mi esposo a la Universidad, estaba con mi hijo… nunca nos la presentó, pero yo vi a esa mujer, la vi en el sepelio de mi hijo, dejo de trabajar en la cafetería de la universidad y nunca la olvide, ahora comprendo por qué.

\- Debe haber un error, mi madre nunca me dijo que mi padre tenía familia. Creo que debo irme. Un hombre le colocaba la mano en su hombro, respondía,

\- No. Estas mal y débil, antes debes tomar un poco de chocolate caliente, esperar a que deje de nevar. El es mi hijo… hasta ahora pensé que era el nieto mayor, veo que Erik después de todo me brincó, soy el hermano mayor de tu padre. Edward Mc Allen y te falta ver esta fotografía. El hombre tomaba un marco de atrás en la chimenea y sacaba a una dama hermosa con una brillante mirada el cabello rizado corto en forma circular al rostro y un gran parecido a ella. - Es mi madre. Cuando estaba embarazada en espera mía. Eres la única nieta mujer, todos somos hombres, mi esposa esta arriba, llegamos hoy.

El sonido del celular, la hacía responder, su madre le mandaba un mensaje, que estaba en camino, pero la nieve la había detenido, que la vería mañana. Candy respondía,

\- También me quede atrapada en la nieve, estoy en casa de la familia Mc Allen.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 ** _HISTORIAS DE ALBERT Y CANDY_**

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, a continuar escribiendo ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. El papá del bebe

**FIC**

 **Touch Down Al Corazón 7**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Nevaba, pero temía más por ella que por él. Le había dejado un mensaje a su madre, al no encontrarla. Tenía que verla, en dos semanas sería el partido y sin saber que estuviera bien, no iba a poder jugar. Tenía que saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella era muy lista, porque venir hasta Ohio, sobre todo que parecía que el clima se ponía en su contra, la primera nevada mas abundante, cuando decide ir a verla, pero ni eso lo detendría. El celular sonaba y al ver la pantalla era ella…

\- Hola mi amor. Sabes, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Quieres que te llame más tarde?

\- ¿Estás en tu habitación?

\- No de eso quiero hablarte, están pasando algunas cosas extrañas, nunca que imagine ni en mis mas locos sueños pasar en una casa de desconocidos y… sentirme en familia

\- ¿Desconocidos? ¡Candy!

\- No hay de que preocuparse. Es una señora y su esposo, sus hijos y sus nietos.

\- ¿hijos? ¿hombres?

\- ¡Albert!

\- Candy porque no estas en tu habitación, debe estar muy frío allá, esta nevando según… vi el clima.

\- Cuando llegues a tu habitación, me llamas. Así podré contarte algunas cosas. Solo quiero que sepas que, estoy bien y… te extraño mucho.

\- Te oyes preocupada.

\- Ya se me pasara. ¡Te amo! Llámame en cuanto llegues.

\- También te amo, lo sabes y mucho.

\- Me esta dando sueño. Mejor te llamo mañana. Descansa y… cúbrete. Se escucha viento fuerte.

\- Si. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

En la casa de los Mc Allen, sentada en la orilla de la cama, la abuela admiraba a Candy mientras la cubría para arroparla. Recordaba a su hijo, tan joven, no era el mayor, pero era el más valiente, el justo, el sano, el que reía en todo momento, la felicidad de la casa. Edward definitivamente era muy parecido a su padre, pero Erik era jovial, divertido y perderlo fue tan inesperado, como verla ahora a ella. ¡Su hija! Una hijita de Erik. Desde el cielo debía estar trayéndola a casa. Porque si no, ya la conocía su abuelo, la encontró su abuela y ahora casualmente llegaban sus hermanos por adelantado a visitarlos por acción de gracias.

Candy de pronto sintió la mirada y al abrir los ojos, la vio a ella, lloraba. Inquieta, se trataba de levantar.

\- No te preocupes, solo recordaba a mi hijo. Eres muy joven para estar embarazada, tu abuelo me lo dijo y… me alegro mucho, seré bisabuela y… apenas y te conozco.

\- ¡Lo siento! Mamá debió tener sus razones.

\- Creo que, si estuviera en su lugar, también actuaría con sus razones. Aquí nadie la conocía, la vi de lejos en el sepelio de tu papá. No tenía cabeza para pensar, estaba triste y… sabía quien era, porque la vi con mi hijo… pero… nunca me imaginé que… ¡Candy! Es un bello nombre.

\- Gracias. Candice White. Como mi madre, pensé que… era el apellido de Papá, nunca dude de ella, no… hablamos mal de mi padre, es… el mejor del mundo para mi madre, no se casó, ni tampoco quiere aceptar rehacer su vida, aun que sé que hay alguien que la cuida y la ama. Pero ella… creo que siempre pensó en mi… en Papá y… ahora veo que… hay más de que hablar.

\- No la juzgues, si ella me hubiera dicho que… esperaba un hijo de mi Erik, tal vez en aquellos momentos me hubiera molestado mucho. O tal vez no le hubiese creído. Mi hijo… creo que lo he idealizado todos estos años y… aun lo recuerdo tal cual era.

\- Mamá dice que, era muy inteligente, muy fuerte y… que se amaban mucho, que no había nada imposible entre ellos, solo que… estaban solos y… se tenían uno al otro. Pero que le amaba, que desde el cielo me cuidaría siempre. Y lo ha hecho.

El celular sonaba, Candy se sorprendía, preocupado Albert le pedía que para estar tranquilo le enviara su ubicación de esa familia de desconocidos. Ella le contaba que no eran tan desconocidos, que, por el nevado tan abundante, le habían ofrecido que descansara.

Ya era muy tarde, algunos en la familia Mc Allen ya dormían, pero el sonido del timbre hacía que Candy quien estaba en la planta baja se levantara y tomara su abrigo. El Sr. Mc Allen con su bata cubriéndolo tomaba las llaves y preguntaba quien era a esas horas.

\- Buenas noches señor, mi novia se ha quedado en su casa, son Albert Andrew. Candy abría los ojos, asustada al escuchar su voz, afuera arreciaba el frio, el Sr. Mc Allen abría asustado y viendo como el hombre alto y abrigado temblaba con nieve por todo su abrigo, Candy estaba atrás y temblaba al verlo.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Candy!

Quitándose el abrigo, los guantes y la gorra, Albert traía una barba rubia y ligera por todo su rostro, ella lo abrazaba y notaba que estaba cubierta con su bata.

\- Pasa hijo, estas en tu casa. Creo que ya no son horas de andar fuera. Hare un poco de chocolate caliente.

Candy lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba. El se sentaba en uno de los sillones y la jalaba a su regazo.

\- Me tenías muy preocupado, Sali desde temprano, se me quedo el auto, y me vine trasbordando y con algunos tráileres. ¿Porque estás aquí? Tienes tus ojos irritados y te noto delgada, no estás bien en Ohio.

\- Albert, yo…

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien, podemos cambiar tu universidad, no comprendo porque te viniste tan lejos, no sé si pueda soportarlo. En esos momentos salía el señor Mc Allen y comentaba,

\- Mi nieta esta en su casa, y usted tendrá que cuidarla mucho, si quiere que su bebe crezca sano.

\- ¿bebe?

\- ¡Albert!

\- Candy, ¿es tu abuelo? ¿vamos a tener un bebe?

\- si.

\- ¿si, que?

\- si a todo.

El señor le daba la taza caliente y con cierto recelo, tomaba a Candy y le ofrecía una cobija en su espalda para que estuviera mas abrigada, luego le daba una taza a ella.

\- Lo siento, comentaste en la universidad que… tu novio ya sabía de tu bebe.

\- Si lo hice, pero… no se lo había dicho. Candy bajaba el rostro. Albert no podía beber el chocolate, solo tomaba la taza y la observaba sin quitarle la vista de su rostro, la notaba mas delgada y ahora comprendía varias cosas. Con la tensión, el señor cerraba con llave y agregaba,

\- Traeré algunas frazadas para que pases la noche en el sofá. La calefacción esta encendida en toda la casa.

\- Gracias, señor…

\- Mc Allen.

\- Si, gracias Sr. Mc Allen.

Candy no levantaba su rostro tomaba lentamente el chocolate y el la imitaba. La observaba minuciosamente y ella avergonzada no decía nada. El nuevo abuelo llegaba con almohadas y cobijas, colocaba todo en un costado del sillón y ofrecía un par de pantuflas para estar en casa. Luego les deseaba buenas noches y se retiraba. Candy suspiraba dejando la taza en la mesa y el se acercaba frente a ella, colocaba la taza y se doblaba quedando a su altura.

\- ¿Voy a ser padre?

\- Albert, no te lo quise decir, temía que… dejaras los estudios, que… no siguieras con tu beca y… que fuéramos motivo para que tus planes se quedaran truncados.

\- Creo que el que te hizo mal fui yo. Candy, mi hermano me confesó que no recordabas nada después del baile, que no me dijiste eso y… sentía que… te estaba perdiendo. Para mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y… ahora comprendo porque te agotabas tanto en la caminata. ¿Cuánto tenemos de embarazo?

\- Cuatro meses. Fue la… primera vez.

\- ¡Oh mi amor! Todo estos lo estabas pasando sola y yo… pensando que… ¡por Dios, Candy! ¿Te amo! Nada malo nos pasará. Yo… me siento terrible, porque debí cuidarte y… pensé que… pero era tu primera vez y… ¡Fui un tonto!

\- ¡Albert! Temo que, dejes tus estudios y, tu madre no se merece eso y… mi madre, yo…

\- Ven acá.

Albert se levantó del frente de ella, se sentaba su lado y la volvía a jalar para recostarla como su fuera una bebita, tomaba una frazada y la cubría, besaba su rostro y ella sonreía negándose.

\- ¡tu barba!

\- ¿mi barba?

\- Me hace cosquillas.

\- A ver, veamos

\- ¡Albert!

En la cama donde dormía ella, se quedaron dormidos juntos, la noche se hizo larga, el cuidaba que no se lastimara, la cubría una y otra vez, abrazándola y generando calor en su espalda. Ella usaba su brazo como para asegurarse que no se fuera y se mantenía a su lado ambos preocupados uno por el otro.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, di no a la piratería, no fomentemos el uso indebido de historias,**_

 _ **eso hace que ya no escriban quienes lo hacen gratis y sin lucro.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
